


Kinktober Day 16

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 16

It had begun naturally and quickly. Jordan's hellhound had found her through scent and was very protective of the young woman. It urged at him to even put her in clean clothes and wrap her in his blankets.

Jordan couldn't figure out why, but his hound had been pleased and oddly quiet once she was safe in his bed. He didn't complain though and merely pulled on a fresh uniform, quietly going to work. However, he spent the next several hours anxious and jittery, glancing at the clock as it slowly ticked on.

When he'd gotten home, he was happy to see her okay and safe. Even if she did pounce on him and point a knife at his neck. His hound was more than happy to see her up and moving so quickly.

Then they'd started dating and he and his hound enjoyed their time together. They spent most nights together curled up on the couch. She taught him a lot about hellhounds; at least, what information her and theo ther hunters had gathered over the years. And he simply enjoyed her presence.

He ended up missing a lot of t shirts and jackets, and not from 'firing up' either. As the temperature dropped, Eve spent more time with him and he noticed she was wearing his jackets over her own. His thick deputy's jacket had even been a victim of hers, but he didn't complain. Plus, it made his hound happy.

The oddest thing, he discovered, was that his hound was not happy whenever she was gone for long periods of time. Even after she returned and showered, it still wasn't pleased until she smelt like him again. Until she was back in his arms, he could feel it stirring under his skin.

Yeah, that was one thing he just couldn't quite put his finger on. Whenever she smelt off, either from being out in the woods for too long or taking a shower with sented soap, his hound did not like it. It urged him to hold her and rub his hands over her arms until she smelt like him again.

But, it wasn't so bad. Oddly enough, even he felt calmer and more in control with her smelling like him. And she didn't mind stealing his clothes as a bonus, so it was a win-win.


End file.
